Twistedly Possessed
by Dante.Eve
Summary: Let's go way back to Born Under A Bad Sign. Sam's been missing and while he's been gone, he's been getting a little busy. See what he was doing when he was gone from Dean for so long. It's my take on what he was up to. OneShot!


**A/N: I was listening to Tear you Apart by She Wants Revenge and I just got the idea.. hope you like it. The italics is what the Real Sam and the rest is well the damn demon that possessed him and made Sammy hotter than ever! Hope you Enjoy this.. I liked writing it.**

I've been gone for a week, no wait two. Dean has no clue where I went, it doesn't matter, who the hell needs him. _What am I saying, I need him_. NO YOU DON'T! _I can feel you, get out!_ No, this is the real me, a darker side. _My head is killing me, it's a splitting headache. _My eyes flash black for a split second as I enter the club, hiding the dried up blood from my former… interest from the bouncer as I slyly smiled. Once the music hit me, I was in the zone. I scanned the room full of women just dancing away drunkinly wanting to get picked up by any guy. This place is perfect, all the places were perfect. No one knows, know one cares. For two weeks this is what I've been doing, it's a thrill, joy ride. My meat puppet is fighting, hard. He screams in terror for what is about next but him mouth stays shut. My plan, the one I've used for those two weeks, find a girl, some one real nice, then… Off her. My head stops at one girl in particular, she's pretty. Blonde hair, Eyes as blue as the ocean, She's the one.

I walk over to her, my smile still sly as to say, 'Hi, I want you'. I stop. Why did I, I have nothing stopping me. I feel him… Sammy, He strong enough to stop me. But not that strong. _NO! Don't do this again. I cant, we can't. Must stop._ CAN'T, must continue. I move the feet again towards the dancing blonde. I laugh on the inside as I hear plea's from my meat puppet. I look at her as she locks eyes with me. _Don't do this, she doesn't-_ I silence him. This is going to be more fun, inner conflict. She smiles at me as she moves closer. She brushes past me, Our hands just touch as hers says 'follow me' I look down at her. Her black dress, in this V-Neck shows off her cleavage, it's amazing, even little sammy is impressed. I follow her out as she walks to another side of the club. She walks into the dark night, only illuminated by the lights of the green and yellow neon sign. I reach behind me just grazing the cold blade as I slip my hand into my back pocket pulling out a pack of Menthol's. I didn't even have to ask, she withdrew one of the cigarettes seductively and took our her lighter from her bra. I took out of and she lit it for me. She looked at me, her eyes said it all. She wanted me… Or at least this body and as long as she wanted him… me then my plan is still working. She breathed in and blew out smoke, not looking away from my eyes.

"Shane." The one word she said. Her voice was seductive. Her name fit her body. The way she looked, her black dress fitting her curved body. The way her short blonde hair framed her face. Her pink lips showing a little bit of a playful side to her. She's perfect.

"Sam." I smiled at her as she puffed on her cigarette. I watched her. The way she turns her body to look out onto the illuminated street, watching cars and people walking around, past her as if she was never there, Moving around her as if she's a statue. She drops the cigarette. It was slow motion, when she released it from her fingers, the embers still glowing a little. She stamped it out with her black heels, moving her head up, her hair swishing in the wind. This was making me edgy, she was teasing me. _RUN AWAY! _I just laugh on the inside. The only place she's running to is to try to get away from me. But by that time, She'll be half dead.

She walked past me, our bodies touching. I could feel her pulse as I grabbed her wrist. She looked at me then lured me back to the club. I held my breath, holding my excitement in thinking about what I was going to do. The music hit us like a brick wall. The beat of the drum going with the pace we were walking and her pulse. She stopped in the middle of the dance floor turning around, her dress smoothly moving with her. She came closer to me, starting to dance along with the rhythm. I moved with her, feeling the music pulsing through us.

We were dancing for quite a long time, gaining her trust with me. I was behind her as we danced, her skin tingled with mine as I touched her. I leaned down, my smile showed as I whispered the one thing that got her hear racing. "I want you." She turned around towards me, her eyes locked with mine, like it had the first time I met her. She stepped back a little not sure what to do. She kept her stare at me. With one swift motion she leaned up and our lips met.

She got closer to me loosening up more than I thought, but the alcohol helped. I took her by the hand and walked with her out of the club. It was late and she wanted to go back to the motel room. Her idea, not mine, which I liked, feisty chicks are a turn on. _No there not!_ Shut up Sam. We walked towards the car that I happened to have stolen. A piece of shit Beetle I found sitting there in the parking lot of a Denny's. She looked at me strangely as I showed her the car, but mearly said my actual car was in the shop. She nodded and got into the passenger side. Don't do it, get out of the car now! I hear Sammy scream at her. But alas nothing comes out again. I walk around to the other side and get into the drives side. I turn on the car and it roared to life. I peeled out of the parking spot and onto the nearly deserted highway. I was going 80 miles an hour speeding up even more. She was getting a little scared I could tell as I weaved around the cars that were in my way.

"Slow down." But I didn't. I kept on weaving, nearly hitting a more than a few cars. I stopped the car off another state over in a thick forest. The night took over all of what we could barley see. I couldn't contain the smile and let it out looking at her. She moved away from me slightly wondering what was going to happen, knowing instantly something was about to go terribly wrong, at least for her. _Stop, you can't do this, not again! _Poor innocent Sammy, always one for doing the wrong thing, never the one to take a little risk. I moved closer to her locking her door. Her hands trembled as she tried to smack my arm away from her. She was breathing hard, and I didn't even do anything. I leaned in closer to her and as she was about to say something I silenced her with a kiss. She tried to pull away but it was no use. The seat, the door and this body, all trapped her. I moved my hands around her, finding the thing she exentuated the most and deepened the kiss. She tried to push me off her but she was just to weak. I took my hand off of her and made it around towards my back, pulling the knife out. She let out a whimper as she cried. I laughed as I placed the knife on her chest.

"Please… don't." I simply laughed again. _You heard her STOP! _ I shook my head No and dug in, letting her bleed a bit. She let out a small cry of pain. I smiled at her as I pulled the knife down her skin, making the cut bigger and more blood come out. The ruby red blood dripped down her skin staining her dress. I sliced down quickly, slicing the dress as well. She cried more. I finally pulled the knife from her skin. She breathed out a little but then I laughed making her stop altogether. She looked at me once before I stabbed the knife right into her stomach. She screamed in pain but that just made me laugh more. I did it again, and again, and again. each time her scream, even though getting weaker, made me want to do it more. I could hear Sammy, _NO, Stop doing this, it's not right!_ I could feel him try to stop me but it wasn't enough. As I repeatedly stabbed her she grew weaker, her blood stained my shirt more and more. She tried to move away but it was no use. I stopped stabbing her only for a moment then moved my hand towards her neck I pressed the cold, stained blade into her. It punctured a little hole and it started to bleed.

"Stop." She whispered, her bottom lip quivered. "Please." The knife went in deeper into her throat. She breathed heavier making her blood gush out more. I let her stay like that for a long time before I finally just took the knife and drew it across her throat slicing anything in it's path. I could hear the sultry sounds of her gurgling, chocking on her own blood. _NO! You fucking idiot! Why would you kill an innocent woman! _ It's just another slut. Not like there's a short supply of them Sammy Boy. _Shut up! _I looked down at the girl. Her eyes looking up at me as I saw what little bit of life she had in her leave her body forever. The gurgling stopped and the blood stopped gushing out like it had been.

Just another night, another slut. And another peg brought down on the Sam innocence latter. I unlocked the door and kicked the body out the door. I closed it and slid back into the drivers seat. Time for Dean to stop worrying so much. I drove onto a paved road towards the nearest town. On my trip into town I started to follow a car. I started feeling a little worried that he might have saw. I followed the car all the way to a cabin in the middle of the woods. I pulled off just after the car and hid the crap car in the bushes. I waited till the dude went inside to make my move. As I walked closer to the house I saw a plaque "The Home of Steve Wandel." _No DON'T! _

And for my next victim. I'm gonna tear him apart.


End file.
